Come Hell Or High Water
by ffic4life
Summary: Kurt made Puck a promise. A promise he had every intention of keeping, especially when he found out Puck was pregnant with their child. Prompt, Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Title:** Come Hell or High Water  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17/M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash, Drama/Romance/Angst, Mpreg  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> Puck/Kurt and Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt made Puck a promise. A promise he had every intention of keeping, especially when he found out Puck was pregnant with his child. Puck always knew Kurt was settling for him, but he wanted to believe that their child would give Kurt a reason to stay. What happens when Kurt breaks his promise and also his boyfriend's heart?  
><strong>Word Count for this Part: <strong>1,711**  
>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Mpreg, Sex, Cheating, and Alcohol Consumption Involving Teens  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or any of the people associated with it. Sigh.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This is a response to ice_whisper's prompt on LJ Puckurt's fic meme who wanted a Pregnant Puck and Kurt and Blaine affair. Now, I have never written Mpreg before, so I'm a little nervous. I love reading them, particularly pregnant!Puck, but this would be the first time I have ever actually set out to do one myself. After reading through this prologue a few times, I'm sure I am entirely in love with it, but I hope you like it anyway! Let me know what you think, not matter what you think might be. LOL

_Prologue~ Nothing Else Mattered_

.

Kurt didn't really know what to think when Noah showed up at school one morning, two weeks ago, looking for all the world like he had spent all night awake alternating between crying and puking. The dark circles underneath his eyes and the withdrawn expression on his face was worrying. His boyfriend wasn't someone that got sick, like ever. So why he appeared like he was going to drop over at any moment, Kurt had no idea.

When he asked the Jewish boy about it, for half a second it looked like he was going to say something before shrugging it off and making an excuse to go to bathroom, again. This was even more concerning. As a rule, Kurt and Noah never lied to one another, about anything. This started right after they got together almost three months prior.

Kurt had been depressed about his major breakup with Blaine, mostly because he had no idea why they did. Everything was going great. They were happy, they weren't getting picked on, Blaine transferred to McKinley when Kurt decided to go back just to help their chances at Nationals…it was all so perfect that Kurt still wonders where it all went wrong. One minute they were smiling and the next they were screaming in each other's faces before saying they were done. If Kurt hadn't felt so sad he would be have been laughing at how his relationship turned into his brother's with Rachel.

But enter one Noah Puckerman. Over the summer break he started hanging around the house. Sometimes under the guise of a Call of Duty marathon with Finn, and others (surprisingly enough) just to talk and hang out with Kurt. That's how it all started. Kurt had been in the kitchen, making a low sodium dinner for his dad, and Puck came in asking for Kurt to show him what he was doing so that way he could surprise his mom. From there it turned into discussions about movies and musicals. To watching said movies and musicals. And before either of them knew it, they had developed a sort of friendship.

However, by the end of summer break it all changed. While listening to Kurt teach him about an engine, Puck noticed a smudge of oil on the paler boy's cheek. And instead of waiting for Kurt to wipe it off, he did it himself. And both would claim it was their doing but the next thing they knew they were making out on the hood of Puck's truck, engine long forgotten. It had seemed so natural and right that Kurt never really questioned it, he wanted to kiss Puck. He wanted to do other things with Puck too, but most of all he loved spending time with Puck.

The jock, as much of a meathead as he tries to be, was actually very sweet. He would think to bring his new boyfriend his favorite latte. He would stop and pick up a red rose before a date to stay "with that romantic stuff" Kurt was into so much. He made Kurt happy again, Blaine a mirage of the past.

Yet when it was time for school, Noah made Kurt promise him one thing: that as long as they were together, nothing would happen with Blaine. You see, while Kurt was riding on a high of blissful ignorance; Noah was riding on a fear that as soon as school started and Kurt and Blaine saw each other again, they would realize they're arguing was stupid and Kurt would leave him. No one really knew that his badass persona was really a cover for a scared and insecure boy. Well, no one but Kurt anyway. Puck wasn't the person he projected. In fact, he was fairly opposite.

He needed Kurt more than he would ever say. The boy just filled every dark crevice in soul and made him alive and loved again. But, at the same time, he didn't want to continue with their relationship if he didn't know for sure that his boy had absolutely no lingering feelings for the other man. If he did, he would let him go; but if not, then he had to promise him that no matter what he wouldn't do anything with the ex-Warbler.

After a moment's hesitation the counter-tenor agreed with a bright and encouraging smile on his face. That night they made love for the first time. Noah insisting that Kurt take him because he was so tired of being the dominant of everything in his life. All he wanted was to feel like he mattered to someone and that someone was Kurt.

That was three months ago, and they certainly have had many more steamy nights since then; but that first night still takes Kurt's breath away. Noah had been so eager and surprisingly soft, bending to whatever Kurt's will was. In the back of his mind, Kurt wondered if he had been Noah's first but didn't comment. If he was, than he was pretty sure it was just as good for the darker boy.

When they did start back at school, it had been hard for Kurt to come face to face with his ex. Not to mention entirely awkward when he walked down the hall with Noah on his arm. They made small talk, but never alone. Kurt was committed to his new relationship, and Blaine would just have to accept that. No amount of history between the two of them could change his mind. And for the most part, the ex-Warbler seemed to understand that.

But just as Kurt promised never to leave Noah for his ex, they promised each other to never lie about anything. No secrets. So the fact that his boyfriend was hiding what was wrong, made Kurt more than a little anxious. Not to mention, they had only had sex once which was also worrying because they usually did it three to four times a week.

It didn't help that that Blaine seemed to figure out immediately when there was tension between them and was wherever Kurt seemed to be. It was annoyingly innocent at first. Questioning the choice of song Shue had picked, pointing out dreadful shoes on students and teachers…things like that. Noah seemed to spot their brief conversations too, his eyes betraying his stone faced indifference. It was hurting him, but he'd never say anything because he knew Kurt hadn't done anything to break his promise. And despite Noah's continued silence on what was wrong, Kurt was determined to keep that promise. Eventually, Blaine was got bolder. Touching his elbow when he said something, but Kurt continued to ignore his advances. He didn't miss Blaine, he missed Noah. Noah his boyfriend. Kurt wasn't a cheater.

It took him another week, finding Noah quite the football team, and several stilted but affectionate conversations before he finally got the truth.

He found the boy sitting on the bleachers, balling his eyes out and clutching his stomach as if he were in physical pain. Which, of course, was Kurt's first thought.

"Noah, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, hurrying up the bleachers to sit next to him, immediately petting his head and pulling it down onto his shoulder. "Do I need to get you to the nurse or the hospital? Is it your stomach?"

The Jewish teen shook his head and let out a sob, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

That made Kurt afraid. They never discussed the possibility of Noah cheating. Kurt was shamed to admit he never even thought of it. He thought they were going fine, then again he thought everything was fine with Blaine too. He tensed when he asked, "Sorry about what, Puck?"

At the use of his nickname, the former jock jerked back with devastated eyes. Kurt never called him that anymore, but maybe he should since he was positive he's going to leave him when he found out. Taking a shuddering breath he said, "I'm pregnant."

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It wasn't possible that Noah was one of the very few that could get pregnant, it just wasn't. Because that would mean that everything Kurt wanted out of life would have been coming true. He let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "Really?" He asked with excitement; but Nah didn't appear to hear him and pulled away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how it happened. I mean we've been so careful, and there was only that one time we were without a condom and that was three months ago. And I should have paid more attention, but when we're together it's just…and I just…" he broke down into sobs again, fully expecting to watch as Kurt walks away.

Instead he was surprised to find arms wrapping around him, settling on his not yet large belly.

"Why would you think I would be mad, baby?" Kurt said with love and concern.

Noah sniffled, "You mean you're not?" His own red rimmed eyes wide, with streaks of tears marring his face.

Kurt shook his head, "Never." He kissed his boyfriend slowly, reassuring him and relishing in the feeling of how the boy melted into it. "You're pregnant with my child. I would never be mad about that."

"But what about college and your dreams?" Noah replied with a shaky breath, clutching to his love's waist with a desperate grip. "Why would you give that up for me?"

Kurt tuts him, and strokes the mohawk on his scalp soothingly. Wanting to convey how much he means to him, "it isn't just you, Noah. It's us. I wouldn't give up _us _for the world."

The darker teen bit his lip to hold in his tears, this time not of fear and sadness but of hope and love.

They sit quietly for a while before Kurt checked his watch, realizing it was time for Glee and they had missed sixth period entirely. Looking down at his lap, he can't say he's sorry. They were having a baby; Noah could not have gifted him with a better surprise. And he was going to do everything he could to prove that he and the baby were the most important things in his life. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.


	2. That's What You Get

**Title:** Come Hell or High Water  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17/M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash, Drama/Romance/Angst, Mpreg  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> Puck/Kurt and Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt made Puck a promise. A promise he had every intention of keeping, especially when he found out Puck was pregnant with his child. Puck always knew Kurt was settling for him, but he wanted to believe that their child would give Kurt a reason to stay. What happens when Kurt breaks his promise and also his boyfriend's heart?  
><strong>Word Count for this Part: <strong>3,524**  
>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Mpreg, Sex, Cheating, and Alcohol Consumption Involving Teens  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or any of the people associated with it. Sigh.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This is a response to ice_whisper's prompt on LJ Puckurt's fic meme who wanted a Pregnant Puck and Kurt and Blaine affair. Now, I have never written Mpreg before, so I'm a little nervous. I love reading them, particularly pregnant!Puck, but this would be the first time I have ever actually set out to do one myself. This part is alittle rshed at the end I think. IDK, what do you think? Drop a comment, if you can :)

_Chapter 1~That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win_

.

It had been two months since he told Kurt, and Puck had never been happier before in his life. In fact, he was pretty sure no one had ever been as happy as he was while walking down the halls of McKinley towards his locker with his baby daddy holding his hand. His almost five month pregnant belly aside, he had never felt more beautiful either. That thing that chicks always say about how pregnant people "glow," or whatever, it was _so _true. His smile was almost nonstop. And when other people comment on how happy he looks, he just smiles even wider.

Telling the Glee kids had been surprisingly easy. With the exception of Blaine, who really had nothing to say, they all accepted him with open and loving arms; making him promise that he let them help whenever possible and claiming right as aunts and uncles. He always blushes when one of the girls coo over his stomach, but he figures that's because he's not used to so much attention.

Finn's turned into a hawk, keeping his eyes trained on him whenever Kurt isn't around. At first he found it annoying, but now it's comforting. This pregnancy was a risk and anything could happen. So having someone he knew was strong enough to carry him, in case something went bad, made him feel a little safer.

Kurt had been completely perfect over the course of the seven weeks. Waiting for him every morning with an egg and cheese biscuit, two hash browns, bar-be-que sauce (bar-be-que for the biscuit, of course, which always made his boyfriend scrunch up his nose with no comment), and a long kiss. He never let Noah out of his sight at school, even following him into the bathroom to rub his back as he retched when at all possible. And the sex? Well, he can just say he's positive Kurt doesn't walk with blue balls for very long, since he gets horny at the drop of a hat.

Come to think of it, a broom closet heavy petting session sounded pretty good at the moment, actually.

They had to be more careful as he got bigger though, no hard fucking, just slow extended sessions. Which, if Noah were being completely honest, he preferred anyway. It was more intimate, the slow push inside and drag back across his prostate. Mmm, down boy.

But even more than all of that, the way Kurt looked at him was the best. Like he was the center of the universe and he would lay gold bricks down for him to walk on if he could. He was never worried anymore that someone (*ahem* Blaine) would take his lover away from him, because Kurt wouldn't be looking at him like that if he had any interest anywhere else.

Once they reached his locker, Kurt kissed him softly again and said he'd be back in just a second, he had to go and get his own books. Noah melted and giggled, (Giggled? Whoever said he was _giggling _was a COMPLETE liar) nodding for him to go ahead and promising to wait for him.

Rummaging through his own locker he wondered how he got so lucky. Going from alone and depressed to loved and treasured.

Even his relationship with his mom had improved. She was getting a grandbaby, and Noah often found her chatting with her Temple friends about how excited she was. In some ways, he thinks she's _more _excited than he is.

"Good morning, Noah," Rachel beams from his left. He smiles at her as well when she leans down to address his bump, placing a gentle hand on it, "And how's my favorite niece or nephew?"

"Doing well Auntie Rachel," he replies for them, laughing at his own ridiculousness. And that just made it even funnier because he actually does stuff like _laugh _now.

"Well that's wonderful," she says while standing up again, smile never leaving her face, "I got a call from your mom last night." If Noah didn't know better it looked like his friend was conspiratorial.

"Oh yeah?" He said, trying to disguise his interest, while finishing off his orange juice.

The soprano nodded and leaned against his row of lockers. "She wants to go baby shopping this weekend and invited my dads and me. She figured you would want your," she shoots him a subtle grin as she says the words, "_best friend _to tag along."

And that was another thing to add to the list of things Noah never expected. Rachel and he _were _best friends. Seriously. If he wasn't still sure he had a dick, he'd check to see if the kid was turning him into a girl; but after one unfortunate break down over Kurt making a teasing comment about how fast he gobbles down his food, and Rachel followed him into the bathroom to talk him down from his crying…they just sort of started talking. And Noah figured out that Rach was actually really cool, and not nearly as high strung as she is when she's in school. Not to mention, is a great listener. So whenever he wants to bitch about the unfairness that is he needs his sister to tie his shoes for him, she's there with a smile on her face. He would never admit it to anyone besides Rachel, but he loved her like a second sister.

Noah laughs in response. "And your dads are my friends? When did that happen?" He teases.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Haha, but really would it be alright if I come?"

"Rach," Noah scoffs as he shuts the locker door, "do you really need to ask that question? Of course I want you there."

She grins and nods her okay before making her excuse to leave before Homeroom.

Yeah, Noah thinks, his life couldn't be more perfect. A baby, a doting father to be, wonderful friends and family…what more could he need?

He continues with that thought when said doting father to be returns. And if he noticed that the slightly taller boy's eyes weren't meeting his _completely _and his smile was a little _forced _– well he didn't say anything. Because everything was perfect and he trusted Kurt implicitly. There was no reason to start something over nothing. It was much better to continue smiling, the baby thought so too.

~K&P~

Kurt doesn't know how much more he can take.

He loves Noah, really he does.

But he can't stand his role he seems to have adopted. Noah does little more than use him as a butler with sex benefits. He can't help it. He's outside the creation process, aside from the doctor's visits he attends and gets to see the sonograms. Noah only calls him when he's horny, hungry, or a combination of both. And to top it all off _Rachel _of all fucking horrible people has becomes his best friend.

Like seriously.

Wherever Noah is, she just pops up bright smile and grabby hands…if Kurt weren't more of a person he'd tell her to back the fuck off. Noah was _his _boyfriend, not hers.

And he knew he shouldn't be…_jealous _or whatever, but come on its Rachel! And then when the counter-tenor is with his lover it's always, "Rachel this," and "Rachel that." If he didn't know better, he'd say they were fucking. However, he knows the stupid bitch is totally in love with his brother. Eye roll.

So then _why _does he care so much? To tell the truth, he doesn't know. He doesn't know why it bothers him so much. It was good Noah had friends, so what's the deal?

He ponders that question while sitting in his AP English class. Off to the right, two rows over and one seat forward sits his ex. Any friendly relationship they may have had before pretty much fizzled when they announced their pregnancy. Blaine only said two words about it. No really, just two words: "Good luck."

And since then they haven't spoken at all. Kurt's guilty to admit he misses him.

As a friend only, nothing _sexual. _

But it would be good to have someone to talk to about these feelings. Mercedes isn't an option. One because she's all wrapped up in her boyfriend and two because she's all up into being an auntie and stuff. Telling her his less than pure thoughts would no doubt end in a lecture and he really didn't think he could handle that. His dad and Carol weren't an option because much the same as Mercedes they were all about Puck and the baby. And _Finn _well, come on, it's _Finn._

So Kurt was fairly alone. It wasn't like he was close enough to Santana, Quinn, or Brittany to start pouring his heart out; and Mike and Tina, well, they've never really been close or distant. Artie, maybe, but he was Puck's _bro _or whatever and that was a minor recipe for disaster.

Which brings him back to Blaine. The guy he walked away from. The guy he really has _no _regrets walking away from. He doesn't. He just wants to talk. He just wants their friendship back. Noah and their baby were still his number one priority. But if Noah could Rachel as his friend, Kurt could have Blaine right?

Right. There was no need to rationalize it when it was entirely innocent.

He would tell Noah about meeting up with him for coffee that afternoon, he would understand.

~K&P~

Noah was waiting for his boyfriend by his locker, as usual. It was the end of the school day on a _Friday. _Usually that meant hurry home for sexy times and ice cream.

But for whatever reason, Kurt was taking a rather long time. And Noah should know because he's been waiting for ten minutes. At _most _the paler boy took five minutes to appear. Like he said earlier, he's watched constantly; so the fact that he's nowhere to be seem kinda worrisome.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom," he mutters to himself, ignoring the voice in his head that said Kurt only used the bathrooms at school to help him puke. He sighs and nods at the passing kids who send him a smile.

Tina waves as Mike catches up and calls out a "See you Monday, Puck!"

He smiles as her, then feels it drop from his face. Really, Kurt was taking a long time. And right before he was about to go searching, he shows up looking like he ran. Noah lets out a breath of air, relieved.

"Hey, babe," he says with a smile. "What happened?"

Kurt looks up at him, steeling himself for the conversation. Noah would understand. Noah knew he loved _him and their baby. _It wasn't asking too much to have a break. He deserved one. "I, uh," except there was the other part of him that knew Noah _wouldn't _understand. He had made a promise. But that promise meant have sex with him, it didn't mean have a casual coffee. Right?

"Kurt," Noah asks with concern now covering his face, his hand straying to his belly like he does when he's nervous.

And that thought seals the deal. He can't give Noah something to stress over, it isn't good for the baby. It was only coffee. Noah doesn't need to know, it was okay to tell a little white lie. It would be better for them in the long run even. Noah wouldn't know about his doubts, he'd release them and be done with it. Back to happy family. So breaking their first promise, he says, "Yeah. Listen, I just ran into Mercedes. She wants me to help her pick out her outfit for her date with Shane tomorrow. So I'll be over later, okay?"

The Jewish teen looks a little taken aback but then nods and smiles. "I understand, babe. You deserve a break with your friend. You've been such an angel about the baby and everything, I should have offered it sooner. I feel like a bad boyfriend."

Kurt's gut twists a little. Noah seems so sincere, he should just tell him the truth but…"You're not, love. It's okay, I…" he shifts his eyes a little, "_enjoy _following you around. Really."

"Really? I'm sure I'm kind of a pain." Noah says with a shy duck of his head. "It's no wonder you're sick of me."

His gut churns just a little more. "I would never be sick of you," the counter-tenor says firmly and lifts the darker teen's face. "I wouldn't give us up for the world, remember?"

Overcome with love and passion, Noah leans forward and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Pulling back he leers, "Besides foreplay is all about waiting, right?" And with that he drags his boyfriend in for a harder more sexual kiss, backing himself further up the lockers and wrapping his long fingers in Kurt's hair. He feels Kurt's tongue begging entrance and opens willingly, moaning at the sensation only his baby daddy brings out of him. Just as he's about to lift his leg and start an even more sexual dance, Kurt pulls back panting, "We'll continue this later."

The pregnant man nods eagerly and watches his lover pulls away, giving him room to exit. Noah leaves with swag (well as much as he can swag while pregnant anyway) in his step, obviously happy with himself; and Kurt is left staring down at his crotch. Horrified at the fact that he wasn't hard.

~K&P~

The Lima Bean, as cheesy as it's named, did have great coffee. Pushing away the troubles about his second brain's lack of enthusiasm in his earlier make-out session, Kurt smiles across at a subdued Blaine.

"So, uh," the ex-Warbler starts, glancing around a little nervously, "I guess I'm confused as to why I'm here."

"I just wanted to catch up," Kurt says with a sip of his latte. "A lot's happened and we haven't really talked so…"

"What's there to talk about?" he asks with a quiet defiance. "You got _Puck" _he says the name slowly, with an edge very evident, "pregnant and made it pretty clear you wanted me to leave you both alone."

Kurt's mouth drops open, "No, I just didn't want you thinking you could win me back. Noah and I are starting a family, Blaine. There can't be misunderstandings."

"And being your friend is a misunderstanding? Hell, Kurt, being _friendly _is a misunderstanding?"

"No, I just…" and he really had nothing to say.

They both sat quietly for a few minutes. Contemplating what exactly they wanted out of this conversation.

"I'm sorry, you know?" Blaine says quietly.

Kurt shoots him a look, "Sorry about what?"

"About us. What drove us apart was just a dumb little dispute about Grey's Anatomy, for god's sake." Blaine sighs and takes a sip of coffee. "All through the summer I couldn't stop thinking about it. About why it went from so _good _to just…"

"…shit." Kurt supplied, letting loose a hollow chuckle. "I think we both know it was more than Grey's Anatomy, Blaine. When I finally let myself see beyond your eyes and actually look at our relationship, I realized it was doomed from the start."

"I don't think so, Kurt." The dark haired teen insisted.

"Yes, it was. You were a hero in my head. You saved me from bullies and taught me how to be myself, yes. But that doesn't mean you're my match. It just means you are a great guy."

"What does Puck have that I don't?" Blaine shot, leaning forward slightly.

Kurt resisted a growl, "His name is _Noah._"

"Whatever," he replies fervently. "I don't understand why you're relationship with _him _is so great, when you walk the halls looking like your miserable, and you did nothing but smile with _me. _Explain it to me, Kurt. Cause I'd _really_ like to know."

They enter a staring contest, a battle of the wills. Which Kurt wasn't entirely sure he was winning. He has a point. Lately he _has _been miserable. Wasn't that what this meeting was supposed to be about in the first place? Getting his feelings of guilt and jealousy off his chest? He feels his phone vibrate, but for some reason he certainly hates himself for, he ignores it entirely. Choosing instead to keep looking at Blaine and see the scowl slowly melt into that expression that captivated him so long ago. One full of love and longing. The dark haired boy whispers his name and tear slides out of his eye. Maybe he's miserable with Puck because it isn't right. Maybe he had been wrong all along.

His phone vibrates again, and the next thing he knows they're in the back end of his Navigator, behind the Lima Bean where it's dark and deserted. Blaine has his tongue shoved down his throat and they both have missing clothes. And if Kurt hears his phone vibrate again, it gets covered up quickly with the sounds of moans.

~K&P~

Noah was starting to get worried. Surely Kurt would be done with Mercedes now, and he's tried calling the teen several times. Thinking that maybe the music's too loud or Kurt's got his phone on silent, he tries Mercedes.

"Hey, Aretha," he greets, trying to keep the tension out of his voice. "Is Kurt still there?"

"Kurt?" she asks him with obvious confusion. "Kurt hasn't been over here in weeks, Boo. What do you mean?"

His mouth drops open. "We-Well, didn't you guys have plans this afternoon. A big date with Shane tomorrow outfit planning thing?"

"Umm, _nooo," _she replies slowly. "Shane is in Columbus with his grandma right now."

Making his excuses to go, Puck hangs up feeling anxious. And not in a good way. Kurt lied. He never lied. What was going on?

"Hey Finn, is Kurt there?" he asks in a hurry, barreling through his friend's casual 'hello.'

"Uh, no, dude. I thought he was with you like he always is."

Not even saying goodbye he hangs up. Kurt's MIA. Kurt lied to him. Kurt isn't anywhere he usually is. What was he supposed to do?

Trying his cell again, he left another message. This one going back and forth between worried and upset. And after three more tries, each message more and more upset than the last, Noah gives up. If Kurt wanted to answer he would have by now. What was going on? He bites his lip, holding in his tears. It was fine. Everything was okay. Kurt was the perfect boyfriend, they were having a perfect child, there was a _perfect _explanation for all of this.

And showing up at the Hudmel's that evening asking Carole if Kurt had gotten in and that it was important, he was sent up to his room only to get it. There his…baby daddy sat, crying and cursing at himself. And it all just clicked. Noah didn't know how he knew, just that he did.

More calm than he expected, he says, "It was Blaine wasn't it?"

Kurt's head jerks up at the sound of his voice, startled. "Noah, I…"

Eyes wet with tears starting to form and face angry from the pain inside his chest, he shouts, "You promised me, you bastard. You promised!"

"Baby, it was a…" Kurt tries, coming forward.

"Don't you call me that! How could you, Kurt?" he sobs. "How could you?"

Due to the commotion, Burt, Carol and Finn all show up asking what the matter is. Puck just continues to stare at his now ex-boyfriend.

"I…Noah, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, I don't understand," Burt says with Finn nodding his agreement.

Carol seems to catch on and immediately walks forward to touch the pregnant man gently. "Burt, take him home, he's not fit to drive."

"No." Puck says on a growl, feeling another sob release from his chest. "Not until he tells me why!"

"Noah I didn't mean too…"

"Wait a minute," Finn finally says, looking back and forth between his brother and his friend. "I know what's going on here."

"Care to explain for me then?" Burt asks on a sigh, not amused at all.

"Kurt slept with Blaine," Noah says for him. It sits in the air for a minute. Kurt staring at Noah, devastated and sorry. "You broke your promise. And you know what, I think I know why."

"Puck, don't do this to yourself," Finn says with a worried tone of voice. "Let me take you home."

"You never really loved me, did you? I was the rebound for Captain Fantastic. You were planning to dup when you were finished playing with me and the fucker got his head out of his ass. But I got pregnant, so you stayed. Very nice, Hummel. Now stay the fuck away from me."

And with that he brushes past everyone and walks out of the house, listening to a chorus of people calling his name. No one comes after him. Which he's grateful for. He just wants to go home and cry.

**Thanks for reading, let m know what you think!**


	3. You Know It's Too Late To Aplogize

**Title:** Come Hell or High Water  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17/M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash, Drama/Romance/Angst, Mpreg  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> Puck/Kurt and Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt made Puck a promise. A promise he had every intention of keeping, especially when he found out Puck was pregnant with his child. Puck always knew Kurt was settling for him, but he wanted to believe that their child would give Kurt a reason to stay. What happens when Kurt breaks his promise and also his boyfriend's heart?  
><strong>Word Count for this Part: <strong>1, 795**  
>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Mpreg, Sex, Cheating, and Alcohol Consumption Involving Teens  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or any of the people associated with it. Sigh.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This is kinda short, and be prepared for some Kurt bashing.

_Chapter 2 ~ You Know It's Too Late To Apologize_

Noah didn't know what do. It was Saturday, Kurt had called at least a dozen times, and he was alone with his sister watching a chick flick movie. On any other occasion he would have objected, but at this point he didn't have the energy to care. His hand was slowly stroking his belly bump, as if telling his (yes _his) _baby that it was okay to be sad, cause daddy was too. He sniffled and Sarah shot a worried glance his way, checking for injury and turning down the volume. Argh, he was pathetic. He has his kid sister as a bodyguard.

"Why were you crying last night, Noah?" Sarah asks innocently, taking in the tears in his eyes and figuring it was a good time to ask.

The older Jew sighs. She was perceptive if a little nosy, but he figures as his sister she was supposed to be and she deserves an answer.

"I didn't know you saw that, Sarbear. I thought you were asleep," he says without any venom but with a raised eyebrow, easing his way into the conversation.

"Please, Noe, I'm nine now. Eight o' clock is too early for me, I should get an hour for every year I get older!" She replies as if he just called her something horrible. "And besides, you were pretty loud. I mean, you cry a lot now with cutie in your stomach," _cutie _was what Sarah had taken to calling the baby, and under the threat of bodily harm he wouldn't admit he didn't totally hate it, "but never like that. And usually Kurt's there to make it better."

Eyes closing sharply in pain from the name, he breathes slowly, telling himself to not start again. "Well, Sarah, Kurt isn't going to be making it better anymore," he forces out, sniffling again and watching as she looks confused.

Her young face was scrunched up, head tilted to the side and tone mildly accusing, "But isn't he like the other dad or something? Don't you want cutie to have both daddies?"

Noah feeling raw again, shudders out, "Sarbear, it isn't that I don't want…_cutie _to have both daddies. It's just that…it's just…" he stops and tries to find a way to explain it to a little kid. Looking into her eyes, he sees her innocence. What he wouldn't give to be that age again. To be free of worry and untouched by the hate of the world. He lets off a soft sob. "Kurt…Kurt made me sad, you see. Made me really sad, and I don't know if he really loves me. When you love someone you don't hurt them, you know that."

"Yeah, Ma says that all the time. You especially don't hurt someone you love on _purpose,_ like hit them or something like that. Wait, did he hit you, Noe? If he hit you I can go and hit him back _really hard_, he could have hurt cutie," her eyes narrow like she's planning something devious.

The laugh that escapes him comes out more of like another sob. "No, Sarah. Not that kind of hurt."

"Oh. Did he say you're fat? That's really mean of him, cause you aren't. You're beautiful!"

Feeling tears escape him, he leans back and shakes his head. He's never really realized how much his sister loves him and how much he loves her back. The pledge till the death attitude she has, like no matter what she's going to protect him, is actually starting to make him feel somewhat better. "No, sweetie, but thank you for telling me that. I don't feel very beautiful right now."

Deflating a little at not guessing right, Sarah harrumphs and then asks, "Well what then? How do I make it better if I don't know what he did?"

Sobbing a little more and reaching a hand out to move on of her curls, he whispers, "He didn't pick me Sar. He picked somebody else."

Now she was really confused. "Like in a board game or tag?"

Shaking his head, he leans forward and hugs her, "No, like he chose to be with someone other than me."

The wheels turn behind her eyes and then recognition dawns, "Oh. Oh Noah, I'm sorry." She tells him and hugs him back, fiercely.

Feeling the sobs start in again, he just lets his sister hug him. Lets himself be comforted by her wide eyed view on life.

And after a few minutes of sitting like that she says into his ear, with a serious tone, "I can still hit him really hard for you." Noah can't help but laugh for real then.

~K&P~

Kurt had spent the whole night crying into Noah's answering machine. Begging him to call back, to come back, to something…even text him. Just to tell him he's okay and not dead in a ditch somewhere from driving while upset. Really, just wanted to hear his voice, give him a chance to explain. But the truth is, he doesn't know how to explain, because he doesn't know why _did it._

Why he _cheated _on the boy with the heart of gold. Why he lied and broke his promise. It was so stupid. He didn't want Blaine. He was happy where he was…well he _was_ happy anyway until he started letting jealousy in to eat him alive. But he had to see Noah. Maybe if they're face to face he can come up with words, make him see he's sorry.

"Where are you going?" It's Finn who asks him from his bedroom doorway as he puts on his coat.

He glances up, "Out."

His stepbrother rolls his eyes and replies on a snarl, "You mean to see Blaine again? Is he your new boyfriend, Kurt? Do you not care Puck's carrying your CHILD?"

"I'm going to see _Noah, _Finn." He snaps. "I have to explain and say I'm sorry."

"Do you really think it's _that _simple?" Finn snaps back, crossing his arms and coming forward. "You fucking broke his heart. Do you really expect him to just forgive you?"

"No!" Kurt replies striding with purpose, "But I have to show him I'm sorry."

"Don't, Kurt. Don't go anywhere near him. I think he's been hurt enough. And how could you? I never thought you were the type to cheat on somebody."

"Yeah, well I never thought you were either," the countertenor says states sarcastically.

"You know what, fuck you!"

"Fuck you right back," Kurt says and almost growling with his anger.

"No, I think that's Blaine's job."

Kurt scoffs at him and tries to push past him into the hallway. When Finn refused to budge, he lets off a frustrated noise, "Move, damn it! I need to go make sure he's okay!"

"His friends are doing that as we speak." Finn snarls and pushes him back into the middle of his room. "What you _need_ to do is stay here and leave him alone like he asked of you. You FUCKING owe him that much."

All of a sudden the fight leaves him, because Finn is right. He does owe him that much. Collapsing back down on the edge of his bed he starts to cry. He can't figure out why this happened. Why he let his emotions and nostalgia get him wrapped back up in someone he let go. Someone that isn't the person that's carrying his baby. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"I don't what happened to you, why you would do this, Kurt; or what the fuck is wrong with you." Finn replies in a dead tone. He hadn't realized he said all of that out loud. "But leave Noah the fuck alone. He doesn't need you to keep disappointing him. It's too late for apologies, man. Just too late."

And with that he's alone.

~K&P~

When the knock came on his front door, he ignored it. He didn't want to see Kurt, he just wanted to be alone. But his Ma just had to go see who it was anyway, and at the sound of voices he couldn't help but sit up from his laying position on the couch only to be greeted by his Glee members. Minus Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

He forces a shadow of a smile on his face as they walk into his living room, looking as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Hey, Noah," Rachel says and goes to sit next to him, pulling his hand into hers. "How are you?"

He looks at her, and it's the genuine concern in her eyes that break him. He chokes up, "Not real good."

She nods and pulls him down so he's lying against her, stroking his hair.

"Boo, we just wanted you to know we love you; and still support you one hundred percent," Mercedes said sitting on the opposite side of him, taking his other hand and patting it. "When Rachel called after Finn called her, we couldn't believe it. We thought everything was great. "

Noah nods, and sniffles, "The crazy thing is, I did too. He was just so…and I was so…and I just…I don't know what to do!" He cries. "How am I going to do this on my own?"

Quinn comes forward, "Puck you aren't alone. You have us, okay? Remember with Beth? How determined you were that you could be a great Dad?" Noah nods, ignoring the pain of hearing his daughters name. "That hasn't changed. You are still going to be a great dad, and we are still going to be great uncles and aunties. Like Mercedes said, we love you!"

"Yeah, Puck," Tina agrees. "We'll go with you to doctor's appointments."

"And listen to you bitch and moan," Santana laughs sharing a smile with Mike.

"And buy you weird food like egg and chees biscuits with bar-be-que sauce!" Briitany beams, then her brow furrows, "I wonder how bar-be-que sauce tastes on eggs."

Everyone besides Puck scrunches their nose in disgust.

"The point is," Rachel says, looking down into his eyes, "we are your best friends, and we are going to make sure you're okay. You are not alone. If you need us we'll be there. What _Kurt," _she practically spits the name, "did is deplorable and Blaine is no better! But no matter what, we support _you. _Okay?"

They share a significant look and even though he's not entirely sure what "deplorable" means, he nods and snuggles further into her warmth.

"Well then let's get this party started!" Santana says and heads for DVD player. "Movie marathon!"

Everyone laughs as she holds up different cases and listens for yays or nays. Noah just stays where he's at, in the comfort of his friends. His true friends that love him. Maybe there is something to smile about?

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Monday Morning Rain

**Title:** Come Hell or High Water  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17/M  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash, Drama/Romance/Angst, Mpreg  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Glee Cast Ensemble  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> Puck/Kurt and Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt made Puck a promise. A promise he had every intention of keeping, especially when he found out Puck was pregnant with his child. Puck always knew Kurt was settling for him, but he wanted to believe that their child would give Kurt a reason to stay. What happens when Kurt breaks his promise and also his boyfriend's heart?  
><strong>Word Count for this Part: <strong>1,292**  
>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Mpreg, Sex, Cheating, and Alcohol Consumption Involving Teens  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or any of the people associated with it. Sigh.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So sorry this is so late in coming. I've been really sick. It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, in fact, I'm not very happy with it but I guess it'll do. And as a response to Anon, as I have no other way contacting you, I'm very sorry you feel that way. This was a prompt with specific instructions from a friend. I am merely obiding by their guideline. I hope you can still enjoy this story as just a piece of random fiction LOL. :) Thanks for reading this chapter, please review!

_Chapter 3~Monday Morning Rain _

_._

Monday mornings suck.

They always have; but after getting pregnant, they sucked _even more_.

And now that he's pregnant and without a boyfriend waiting for him downstairs to greet him with McDonald's, smiles, and kisses…Noah doesn't even want to get out of bed, listening to the rain drops outside his window.

The movie marathon the Gleeks put on for him helped a lot. It made him feel like he wasn't alone. For the longest time, he honestly thought they just put up with him because they needed his voice, but didn't give a shit about what happened to him beyond being available. It always hurt to think that. He'd screwed up a lot, yes. Fucking his best friend's girl isn't something to be proud of, but he's also done a lot to help them. And the thought that he was expendable in just another area in his life cut deep.

But they proved him wrong. Staying _seven hours,_ making him food (his "_weird _cravings"), watching movies they could all recite – _and did_ with an added commentary – and just being his friend. After they're explanation for what they were doing there, no one brought up Kurt and that situation. They let him pretend he was just pregnant and happy, cooing nonsense into his stomach and gushing about plans after the delivery.

He cried when they left, partly because he was alone again until his mom got home and partly because he never expected their complete acceptance.

On Sunday, he went baby shopping with his mom, Sarah, Rachel and her dads. It went well until they passed a couple looking at baby clothes together…laughing, smooching, acting giddy and excited. No one but his mom noticed the tears in his eyes or how he went and sat by himself with a hand over his belly, tears in his eyes and talking to his stomach. She excused herself from Rachel and Sarah deciding which teddy bear they liked better, and walked over.

*_"Baby, you know I love you right?" she had asked, stroking his head._

_He shook his head yes. "Yeah, Ma, I know. It's just hard. Kurt, he…he promised Ma. He promised me, and I believed him. Why did I do that? I got myself attached to someone and they let me down, like they always do. I should have just broken up with him when I found out about this…or never gotten involved in the first place. I just got so caught up in being important to someone. I was so stupid."_

_Making a motherly noise she hugged him, "Noah don't talk about yourself like that. You weren't stupid, you were in love. And believe it or not, I felt all these same things when your father left us. I know how bad it hurts sweetheart, and I know it doesn't get better right away. But you have this miracle to think about," she placed her hand on his stomach, and rubbed, "If you hadn't gotten involved with Kurt, you wouldn't blessed with a second chance."_

_He started full on crying and hugged her back. "Thanks Mama, I needed to hear that."_

"_I'm so proud of you, baby. Don't ever think otherwise."*_

Walking downstairs, he was surprised to find Finn standing at the bottom holding a bag and a drink. The tall boy smiled at him, holding it out, and said, "As promised by the guys. I hope Rach told me right."

Noah looked inside and gasped, egg and cheese biscuit with two hash browns…

"…and a medium orange juice with ice." Finn finished before holding the cup with an accomplished smile in place.

Noah couldn't help it, he hugged Finn.

"Oh, umm, okay. I, uh, I'm glad it's right…" Finn stutters, startled by the emotion.

Puck pulled back and said wetly, "That's not why I hugged you. It's because after Quinn and Rachel and stuff, I never thought you would be sympathetic for me. I would have completely understood you being a jerk since I _deserved_ it."

Finn's eyes soften, "Puck, you didn't deserve this, and we're friends. Of course I am going to be there for you. What happened with Quinn was a long time ago, and anyway it was a relief. I wasn't ready to be a father and I was only with Quinn because I was afraid to be with the person I really loved."

Puck sniffled and choked, "But why do I still feel like I do?"

Finn really didn't know what to say to that, as he wasn't brilliant with words, so Noah just wiped away his tears after a moment and composed himself to head towards his _friend's _truck.

And with that they left for school.

~K&P~

Kurt felt as if the _whole _school was looking at him.

Seriously.

It was like in every face there was this-this accusation. He had never felt so low in his life.

Reaching his locker, he kept scanning the crowds looking for his boyfriend's (ex-boyfriend's?) face. Wondering if it was going to look the same as everyone else's. Understanding whole-heartedly if it would. He had never meant for of this to happen. He didn't even _love _Blaine!

"Kurt!" at the voice, he turns to see the devil himself appear. He sighs angrily and turns away.

"Kurt," Blaine says when he catches up to him, panting slightly, "You didn't call me."

Slamming the locker shut, he hissed, "Maybe because I didn't _want _to!" as he began strutting off.

Confused, Blaine tries to catch up with him. "We need to talk about this-…"

"NO!" he shouts and turns around. "No, you need to leave me alone. I fucked up with you, Blaine. I fucked up really bad. And because I fucked up I've lost the person I love and our baby. So just-just go _**away!**_"

Looking hurt and dejected, Blaine says sadly, "But I thought it meant something to you. I thought _**I**_meant something-…"

Growling in frustration, Kurt glares, "The only thing that matters to me is getting Noah back. I can't live without him or my child, Blaine. You _need _to accept that and _**move on!**_I don't love you and I never really did. What happened in my Navigator was a mistake, that will _never _happen again, regardless if Noah and I ever get back together or not! Do you understand now?"

Tears in his eyes, Blaine nods and turns to start walking away. Truth be told, the counter-tenor felt a little bad for being so harsh, as it just as much his own mistake as the former Warblers, but he needed Blaine to get it. They weren't getting back together…_ever._

Feeling even more miserable than before Kurt starts walking towards class, still feeling the weight of the looks he was receiving. He was wrong earlier. This isn't feeling low, this is feeling like dirt. Because only dirt cheats on their loving, happy, _growing _family.

From out of nowhere Dave shows up, Big Gulp in one hand scowl in place. "This is for Puck," he says before throwing it in his face.

And through the tears, Kurt realizes he's been lowered even further to scum. Fuck his life.

~K&P~

Puck didn't know what think when he found Mike and Artie by his locker. "We're your escorts." They had said. And wasn't that a little weird?

"Umm, dudes, I don't need to be followed," he says after getting out the books he needs.

Artie shook his head, "Yes you do, in case something happens. And also, to send a message to Kurt that you don't want to be talked to."

"Yeah, man," Mike adds with a nod and fist bump with Artie, "Each of us are taking turns. Like we said on Saturday, dude, you aren't alone, okay?"

Gripping his books a little harder than necessary, he nods with a soft smile on his face. Walking towards homeroom, he notices Kurt, and it's as if the whole world fades away. The paler man doesn't see him through the throngs of students, but he seems so sad. Without his mind's consent his heart aches. It has to just be his baby hormones but all he wants to do is talk to him, to hear him say he's sorry and that he'll never do it again, to have him say how beautiful he is and how much he loves him…but the baby in his stomach deserves more than someone who will chase after someone else when he gets bored. And obviously he wasn't enough for Kurt to not get bored. He can't put his child through what his dad put him through.

Noticing that Noah wasn't moving, Mike stops and touches his elbow. "Come on, Puck. Class is about to start."

"Kurt," he whispers.

Looking over Mike sees Kurt stop as Karofsky walks up, knowing what's about to happen. He flinches for Noah's sake, but shakes his head. He had deserved it.

"Let's go," he says softly to the lost looking Jew, who's clearly debating with himself if he should go over and help. "Leave him, Puck."

And with that, Noah nods his head. Dazed. When had life gotten so complicated?

~K&P~

Rachel is standing in the girl's bathroom, waiting for a certain counter-tenor to show up. If Karofsky had done as he was told – and paid for – it shouldn't be long. Was it right that she hired the jock to slushy Kurt? No, probably not. But as she had recently found out, being bad can sometimes be fun. And in the end, he had totally deserved it.

True to schedule, the door opened revealing a dripping in blue ice Kurt and Rachel steeled herself for her job. She was going to tell him to stay away from Noah. Her best friend. The one she would do anything for. She was still surprised that they had bonded so quickly over the little nugget blessing in Noah's belly; but more than that she was protective. After seeing behind the mask and into who he really is, she realized how truly beautiful his spirit was. And he deserved being treated like a prince.

She had thought Kurt was doing a good job, and takes some blame for her psychic powers not seeing this coming. So that was why she was taking this as a personal duty to set the world to rights.

"Kurt," she says in a low tone, as the boy drops his books on the floor and rushes to the sink.

Turning on the tap and putting his face beneath the faucet, he sighs and grumbles, "What do you want, Rachel?"

Rolling her eyes she steps forward, forcing Kurt to look over at her, "What I want is for you to take this slushy facial as a warning. Stay away from Noah!"

Turning the water and wiping some of it out of eyes, he blinks at her, "Did you plan the slushy or something?"

"Yes, I paid Karofsky," she bites out, making Kurt scowl deeply. "Now stay away from Noah, or I'll make sure you and Blaine get one after every period!"

"Do you think I'm just going to let you do this to me, Rachel?" Kurt growls at her, stepping forward himself. "Whether or not I talk to the man carrying _my _child, is between the man _carrying my child _and me."

"Not anymore," she hisses, "Santana made sure the whole school knows, Kurt. As far as low on social ladder goes, you and Blaine are pariahs."

Kurt scoffs, and pulls out some paper towels. "You are a real fine one to talk, diva." He snarls and faces her with a deadly gleam in his eye, "You, Finn, Quinn, hell even _Noah _are real fine ones to talk and point fingers at cheaters. Does baby gate ring a bell to anyone? Does Noah sleeping around while Quinn was pregnant ring a bell? Does Finn and Santana doing the horizontal and you cheating on him with Noah, _ring a goddamn bell?_ Compared to the rest of you in that choir room, what I did was saintly!"

Rachel reaches over to slap the teen, appalled, "How could you say something so awful about Noah? The one you supposedly love and want back?"

"How could you hire a _crazy homophobe_ to throw a slushy in my face?" he shoots back, ignoring the stinging in his cheek.

"It was well deserved, Kurt. And you are so _wrong. _Number one, Noah _and _Quinn were _drunk _when they had sex. Not just Quinn and Noah _wanted_ to tell Finn. Further, Finn didn't even really love Quinn. He was in love with the idea of her, but who he really wanted to be with was me. _Even further, _Quinn didn't want anything to do with Noah when she moved into his house. If you remember correctly, she basically threw him at Mercedes! They weren't together and they were no promises of raising the baby together. It is nothing like this!"

"Fuck you! Just fuck you, Rachel!" Kurt said getting right in her face.

"No fuck you, Kurt." She told him leaning forward even more, making sure he understood she wasn't intimidated. "You are a liar. You are a fake. You broke the heart of someone who loved you, every part of you. That only asked you for one thing…to not cheat on him with Blaine!"

"You don't understand!" Kurt yelled, getting steadily more upset then angry. "You don't get it, Rachel!"

"I don't get what? You wanting to feel like you were the center or attention again. You being jealous of Noah and the baby taking over the spotlight?"

Kurt glared at her. "_You _always want to be the center of attention! You broke Finn and Quinn up to be _just that_! And no, that isn't what I was going to say!"

"Then start talking," Rachel lowers her voice, and stands against a sink, crossing her arms, "because I highly doubt I will _ever _understand."

"You were taking him away from me!" He shouts before breaking down into tears.

Rachel gasps, completely shocked. "What?"

"You were taking him away from me," Kurt says again on a hiccup. "Everyone was taking him away from me, Rachel; but you-you just…" he sobs. "God, we were so happy, but then the two of you become friends and I became the accessory. He only called me when he was horny or hungry, he discussed baby stuff with either you or his mom…and Blaine was just…there. I-I just wanted to talk to him. I swear, that was _it._ I just wanted a friend, and-and we started talking about us and I let my emotions overrule my heart and it just…it just went to _shit!" _

There was silence for a moment, Rachel watching as Kurt cries into a paper towel, leaning against a wall. She really couldn't believe the self-centeredness that fueled Kurt to cheat. It almost would have been better if it was because he still loves the ex-Warbler. But in this instance, he used both boys and created one hell of a mess. A mess she wasn't entirely positive he was ever going to climb out of.

Clearing her throat, Rachel says quietly, "You need to stay away from Noah, Kurt. He needs to be free of stress and this whole thing is too much stress." She then begins walking to the door.

"Rachel," Kurt sobs, "I love him. I love our baby. Please don't keep them away from me. I won't survive!"

"Kurt," Rachel replies strongly, spinning around on an angry heel, "they won't survive if you are around constantly asking Noah to forgive you. You know how much at risk Noah is for a serious miscarriage if he's put under too much strain. If you love him as much as you _now think _you do," the counter-tenor didn't miss the jibe, "then leave him alone. What you did far surpasses anything Finn, Quinn, or I have ever done to somebody. Not that I'm excusing our actions, because cheating is wrong on _any _level. But what you did was born out of _pure _selfishness. And no amount of apologies is ever going to take that fear away from Noah now. He trusted you to not break his heart. He trusted you so much he decided to carry this baby for you to start a future together! And now he's alone and afraid of what might happen tomorrow for him and his child…and it's all you fault. I really hope you get yourself together and figure yourself out. Because if you have any hope for a future with him, you are going to have be ready to prove you are totally loyal. Since I certainly won't be doing you any favors."

Turning around, leaving the pale teen sitting in deep thought, Rachel reaches the door. "Goodbye, Kurt; and please, just leave him _alone._"

Kurt can't stop the tears streaming down his face. Rachel's right.

**Thanks for eading, let me know what you think!**


End file.
